Always Remember
by Original509
Summary: Ten years passed, and some wounds still not heal. But America is still strong in his grief. Never forget, always remember. T for the tragedy and slight swearing in the author's note.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, and I never will.**

**I wanted to write a fanfic honoring America, who lost many innocent civilians that day in an act of unforgiveable terroism. This is based on what I read about 9/11 and videos revolving the planes crashes to the towers and the Pentagon (as well as the one that crashed in Pennsylvania on its way to the Capitol)**

**I have a feeling many will write 9/11 fanfics, and I just want to say I did not copy any other author's work in any way.**

**WARNINGS: Contains slight swearing (by the author in the ending note), and chances of possible OOCness, since this is my first Hetalia fic. Also, there might be some inaacuracies with the 9/11 memorial (because I only caught parts of the coverage), historical inaccuracies (like the War on Terrorism), and mispellings (because I'm using WordPad)**

* * *

><p><em>September 12, 2001<em>

Alfred F. Jones stood in his spot, his usually liveliness diminished. Around him were tears of many who have seen the tragedy, and those who were missing their loved ones. Even one who couldn't read the atmosphere could easily sense the terrible sadness that consumed many Americans as well as those from abroad. The sobs, the cries, the sounds of anguish made no contact with his ears. Alfred was lost in his own grief as he watched the smoke still rise from the collapse of his buildings. The smoke will still blanket the city for days, weeks, maybe even months afterwards. The grief will still linger for months and years afterwards. The last time Alfred felt this awful was when Pearl Harbor was attacked, and yet he couldn't recall if he was as empty back then as he is now. He remained numb in shock.

In the midst of the noise, he heard the crunching of feet on the dust-covered sidewalk. He ignored the noise, until he felt a hand, slightly smaller than his, clasp his own hand. Another hand took his, and gripped it tightly.

"We're all here for you," England murmured. He was disturbed to see how...serious America is. The usual sparkle in his eye was lost, and never did he think he would miss his rather annoying "hero" laugh.

On his left, Canada, with Kumojirou, simply offered a comforting smile. Even though America can be a jerk to him, he was his brother, and he didn't really deserve all those attacks.

America turned his head, and was surprised to see several countries standing behind him: Japan, Germany, France, China...even Russia and Cuba. They shared his grief at the planes crashes, at the many innocent lives lost. France laid a hand on America's shoulder. "Aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous des Américains," he said. "Today, we are all Americans (1)."

"We are all Americans," they repeated, and together they stared ahead at the rising smoke. England looked at America at the corner of his eye, and he saw a different expression on his face. The sadness still lingered, but something else was there.

Hope. Courage. Determination.

*********Always Remember***********

_September 11, 2011_

Alfred F. Jones straightened his tie and stared at himself in front of the mirror. Today was the day. Has it really been ten years?

As he went to meet his former and current boss for the memorial, America thought about everything that has happened between then and now. Shortly after the planes crashes, America and Britain had their troops invade Afghanistan on October 7, starting the War on Terrorism. Their objective was to oust al-Queda; Osama Bin-Laden in particular. Afghanistan had initially refused to hand over the leaders of al-Queda, demanding that there be evidence that Bin-Laden was related to the attacks of 9/11.

Iraq and America had been on uneasy terms for years, mainly because of Suddam Hussein. Iraq had also commended the attacks, saying that, "the American cowboys are reaping the fruit of their crimes against humanity." The Iraq War started in 2003, possibly due to America's boss's suspicion that Iraq's leader was somewhat involved with al-Queda (A/N: I never really got the reasons for the Iraq War, but that's what I heard the most: Hussein involved directly/indirectly with al-Queda). In December of that year, Hussein was captured, and was executed in 2006.

On May 1, Osama Bin-Laden was captured and killed on the spot in Pakistan.

It's been a long war, and it's still going.

'Enough of that,' America thought, standing by his bosses's side. They, along with the former and current first lady, stood quietly in front of parapets that surrounded the reflecting pools where the Twin Towers used to stand. He heard family members tell stories about their loved one(s) that had died ten years ago, the solemn music fill the air, and the ringing of the bell that signified each awful moment of that day: the two plane crashes into the towers...the plane crash into the Pentagon...the fall of the South Tower...the plane crash in Shanksville, Pennsylvania ...the fall of the North Tower.

Like that day so long ago, America was surrounded by tears and sorrow. He himself grieved, a single tear cascading down his cheek. Beside him, Laura Bush cried, and Michelle Obama comforted her. He thought of the memorials taking place in Shanksville and the Pentagon.

America closed his eyes as more tears escaped. He gently traced his fingers on the many names on the 9/11 memorial, and saw several people place flowers or flags near the names of their beloved ones. In the midst of the sadness, he gave a small smile. He thought back to when Hurricane Irene hit the east coast. The rain was long and heavy. America didn't think it would ever end. But it did, and in the end, a bright sun smiled upon on the land.

That day was dark, and some wounds created then are still not healed. They probably never will be. But the sun is always there in the end to cast its hopeful rays upon them. The events of 9/11 were tragic, but it never broke the American unity. In a way, it made them stronger. Never will they forget. Always will they remember.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if I like the way this ended. I guess my writing's still rusty. <strong>

**(1) The French newspaper, Le Monde, ran a front page headline with similar words to what France said: "We are all Americans" (I added the "Today,").**

**I don't want to hear any conspiracy theories or anyone saying that the hijacks were an inside job or that Muslims are to blame. Reading the comments on 9/11 articles and YouTube videos totally disgusted me with all those things. I don't want any of that. If you believe any of these things, please just keep it to yourself. I feel I'm acting kinda bitchy about this, but the comments I read were awful and I won't have that here. If that means I get zero reviews, so be it. If you want to flame, please don't mention any of the things said in the previous line. Just say I'm a horrible writer or something...**

**Always remember, never forget.**


End file.
